spongebobfandomcom_id-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (karakter)
Untuk serial televisi, lihat SpongeBob SquarePants (seri). Pencipta dan pemilik jangka pendek dari Pretty Patty (dalam Patty Hype) Toko Pemilik Krusty Krab Walikota Kota New kelp City Manajer Krusty Krab , dan Kolektor Obyek Shiny The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants Battle for Bikini Bottom Game Video) |Sekutu = Hall Monitor SpringBoob SquirePin in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II The Quickster Short Order Boy Idiot Boy SpongeBob Round'pants/SpongeBob '''Under'pants MuscleBob BuffPants DadMom AngryPants Spongy Gratingbob Shrillpants The Yellow Avenger The Bird Man of Bikini Bottom CheeseHead BrownPants Fry Boy Knucklehead McSpazzatron Spongeboy Mebob |Family=Margaret SquarePants (mother) Harold SquarePants (father) Grandma SquarePants (grandmother) Grandpa SquarePants (grandfather) Sherm SquarePants (uncle) Stanley S. SquarePants (cousin) BlackJack SquarePants (cousin) Todd SquarePants (cousin) Captain Blue SquarePants (uncle) SpongeBuck SquarePants (ancestor) Primitive Sponge (ancestor) SpongeGar (ancestor) SpongeBob's Grandson (grandson) Junior (Spongebob and Patrick's adopted child) |Keluarga =Harold SquarePants (Ayah) Marigaret SquarePants (Ibu) Grandma SquarePants (Nenek) Grandpa SquarePants (Kakek) Sherm SquarePants (Paman) Stanley S. SquarePants (Sepupu) BlackJack SquarePants (Sepupu) Todd SquarePants (Sepupu) Captain Blue SquarePants (Paman) SpongeBuck SquarePants (Leluhur) Primitive Sponge (Leluhur) SpongeGar (Leluhur) SpongeBob's Grandson (Cucu lelaki) Junior (Anak adopsi) |Teman = Patrick Star (Sahabat sejati) Squidward Tentacles (Biasanya) Sandy Cheeks Gary Mr. Krab Wormy Plankton (beberapa waktu) Puffy Fluffy Mrs. Puff Larry Lobster Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy Flying Dutchman Pearl Krabs Raja Neptunus Mindy Scooter Pak tua Jenkins Mr. Bakerman Para Penduduk Bikini Bottom |Hewan peliharaan = Gary (siput) Mrs. Wormsley Larry Rex Jerry Puffy Fluffy Kerang tidak bernama (namanya Junior) |Boss= Mr. Krab, Plankton (Welcome to the Chum Bucket), Squidward (Squilliam Returns), Carl (Selling Out) |Karyawan = |Musuh = Sheldon J. Plankton (Beberapa waktu) Squidward Tentacles (Beberapa waktu) Flats the Flounder Bubble Bass Man Ray(Musuh utama) Dirty Bubble Jack M. Crazyfish Udon Dennis DoodleBob Poppin Bubble 'Laki-laki The Evil Syndicate (Sindikasi) The Mawgu Mrs. Puff (dia ingin menyingkirkannya karena jengkel seperti Squidward) Pak tua Jenkins (The Sponge Who Could Fly) |Minat = Berburu ubur-ubur di Ladang Ubur-ubur, Musik, meniup gelembung, membalik Krabby Patty di Krusty Krab, Menari, nongkrong di Goo Lagoon, sandboarding, Pelatihan karate,Membaca, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya, menjengkelkan Squidward hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Patrick, bertarung dengan Plankton untuk melindungi Formula Krabby Patty |Pendidikan = Saat ini di Sekolah Mengemudi Ny. Puff tapi di Sekolah Bikini Bottom dari Party Pooper Pants |Penghargaan = Beberapa ratus Karyawan berturut-turut dikaryawan teladan, Banyak Penghargaan dan 75 bintang Mie Baik, 14 Penghargaan bagus. |Penampilan Pertama = Help Wanted |Penampilan Terakhir = |Pengisi Suara = Tom Kenny }} '''Spongebob adalah warga Bikini Bottom sekaligus tokoh utama dari seri SpongeBob SquarePants , dia adalah sahabat baik dari Patrick star dan dia tidak pernah lulus dalam sekolah mengemudi. Penampilan SpongeBob adalah sebuah spons kuning kecil dengan banyak lubang hijau zaitun dalam tubuhnya. Dia memakai dasi merah dengan kemeja putih dan celana coklat. Dia memiliki mata biru muda dengan tiga alis, gigi buck, bintik-bintik, empat jari, sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki putih panjang dengan garis merah dan satu biru. Karakter SpongeBob SquarePants (lahir 14 Juli 1986SpongeBob Lisensi) adalah protagonis utama dan karakter eponymous dari seri komedi animasi Nickelodeon dengan nama yang sama. Ia dirancang oleh ahli biologi laut dan animator Stephen Hillenburg, dan disuarakan oleh Tom Kenny. SpongeBob adalah, kekanak-kanakan menyenangkan, spons laut eksentrik yang tinggal di nanas di kota bawah laut Bikini Bottom. Dia bekerja sebagai juru masak goreng di Krusty Krab, pekerjaan yang dia sangat terampil. SpongeBob tidak memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan adalah gangguan konstan untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya (terutama Squidward Tentacles), tapi dia sangat baik hati. Dia muncul dalam semua episode dalam seri. Dia kemudian segera menjadi maskot utama Nickelodeon. Dalam Patrick SmartPants, ketika Patrick cerdas, ia merujuk kepada SpongeBob sebagai "Robert". Tidak diketahui apakah ini adalah nama asli SpongeBob atau hanya Patrick terdengar pintar. Deskripsi thumb|left|Spongebob dan kawan-kawan SpongeBob adalah spons laut lucu tapi ia ditarik menyerupai spons dapur, menjadi kuning persegi panjang dan cerah dengan garis coklat gelap. Pada episode sebelumnya, ia lebih lebar di dekat bagian atas dan mendapat kurus pergi lebih jauh ke bawah, tapi di episode yang lebih baru, ia adalah lebih dari bentuk persegi teratur. SpongeBob memiliki mata biru besar, hidung, panjang sedikit melengkung, mulut besar dengan gigi buck depan yang menonjol, dan lesung dengan tiga bintik-bintik di pipi masing-masing. Dia biasanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi merah, sepatu kulit hitam dengan tali sepatu, dan celana persegi panjang coklat dengan sabuk hitam (seluruh pakaian yang kadang-kadang disebut sebagai nya "celana", maka namanya). Ketika bekerja di Krusty Krab, ia mengenakan topi, tinggi putih dengan jangkar biru kecil di atasnya sebagai seragam. SpongeBob terkadang tertidur dengan celana dalamnya, dan pada saat yang lain piyama (dimulai pada Season 5). Meskipun SpongeBob selalu disuarakan oleh Tom Kenny, suaranya telah berubah selama seri, suaranya lebih rendah dari normal dalam episode pilot, dan setelah film, suaranya akan sedikit lebih tinggi melengking. Dan juga, SpongeBob tidak pernah melewati sekolah kapal. kepribadian SpongeBob adalah, sangat mengerti abnormal, dewasa, dan hiperaktif karakter kasih menyenangkan dengan kepribadian selalu berfikir dengan senang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat ditentukan, dan seringkali akan berhenti pada apa-apa untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dia juga agak dramatis untuk orang-orang yang baik kepadanya, misalnya, untuk surat ikan tersebut. Dia juga sangat terlalu percaya diri. Kadang-kadang meskipun ia menunjukkan sisi licik ketika mencoba untuk mendapatkan Mr Krabs dan Plankton untuk bekerja sama.Dia juga kadang-kadang cenderung membuat kesepakatan besar dari masalah kecil, seperti kehilangan tag namanya. SpongeBob tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongan atau informasi kedengkian yang mudah seperti karakter lain, terutama karena sifat naif. Dia juga takut gelap. SpongeBob sangat baik hati dan polos, dan sangat jarang bertindak secara terbuka berarti siapa pun, bahkan musuh-musuhnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat egois dan setia, khususnya terhadap mereka yang dekat dengannya. Sifat mementingkan diri-Nya terutama ditampilkan dalam episode "Best Day Ever", di mana dia mengorbankan "hari yang sempurna" untuk membantu teman-temannya. Meskipun baik maksudnya niat, tindakan SpongeBob sering mengganggu dan menimbulkan masalah bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama tetangga sebelah nya, Squidward Tentacles. SquarePants dapat menjadi takut dengan mudah dan biasanya panik saat takut. Dia takut gelap (atau apa dalam gelap) dan badut. Kadang-kadang, SquarePants terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahaya yang akan datang dan pemikiran duniawi itu dapat menempatkan dirinya atau orang lain dalam bahaya. Dia juga tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongan atau informasi kedengkian yang mudah seperti karakter lain, terutama karena sifat naif. Bersalah SquarePants 'juga membuatnya terlalu percaya dan sangat mudah ditipu, dan dia dengan mudah dimanipulasi oleh orang-orang yang berniat untuk menggunakan dan / atau membahayakan dirinya, seperti Squidward, Mr Krabs dan Plankton, yang paling terasa, dia selalu mudah tertipu oleh Plankton tidak peduli seberapa penyamaran nya aneh atau jelas adalah. Meskipun ia umumnya baik hati dan santai, ketika frustrasi dan marah, SquarePants bisa sarkastis, kasar dan 'bermulut kotor' kepada teman-temannya, bahkan Mr Krabs, yang ia memperlakukan sebagai figur ayah / dewa. Ironisnya, fakta lucu adalah, Squidward adalah karakter satunya yang tidak pernah menghina SpongeBob saat dia marah, dengan pengecualian episode, "Breath of Fresh Squidward". Penciptaan dan pembangunan Stephen Hillenburg dimaksudkan untuk membuat seri tentang spons terlalu optimis yang mengganggu karakter lain. Hillenburg dibandingkan konsep untuk Laurel dan Hardy dan Pee-wee Herman. Ketika ia menggambar karakter, ia memutuskan bahwa "persegi melengking-bersih" (seperti spons dapur) sesuai konsep. Sketsa konsep karakter pertama digambarkan sebagai mengenakan topi merah dengan dasar hijau dan kemeja putih dengan bisnis dasi. SpongeBob terlihat berangsur-angsur berkembang ke celana coklat yang digunakan dalam desain akhir. SpongeBob dirancang untuk menjadi karakter anak seperti yang konyol dan optimis dalam gaya yang sama dengan yang dibuat terkenal oleh Jerry Lewis. Awalnya karakter ini diberi nama SpongeBoy tapi nama ini sudah digunakan. Ini ditemukan setelah suara bertindak untuk pilot tujuh menit asli tercatat pada tahun 1997. Departemen Nickelodeon hukum menemukan bahwa nama itu sudah digunakan untuk pel produk. Setelah menemukan hal ini, Hillenburg memutuskan bahwa nama karakter yang diberikan masih harus mengandung "Sponge" sehingga pemirsa tidak akan kesalahan karakter "Man Cheese". Hillenburg memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama "SpongeBob". Dia memilih "SquarePants" sebagai nama keluarga seperti yang dimaksud bentuk persegi karakter dan mempunyai "cincin bagus untuk itu". Meskipun SIM SpongeBob mengatakan tanggal lahir nya 14 Juli 1986, yang akan membuat karakter 12 (hampir 13) tahun pada saat penampilan debutnya pada tanggal 1 Mei 1999, Hillenburg bercanda bahwa ia lima puluh dalam "tahun spons". Menjelaskan bahwa SpongeBob sebenarnya tidak memiliki usia tertentu, tetapi bahwa ia cukup tua untuk menjadi sendiri dan masih harus pergi ke berperahu sekolah. Keputusan dia untuk memiliki SpongeBob menghadiri sekolah mengemudi perahu dibuat karena permintaan dari Nickelodeon bahwa karakter menghadiri sekolah. SpongeBob disuarakan oleh suara aktor kawakan Tom Kenny. Kenny sebelumnya bekerja dengan Hillenburg pada Rocko's Modern Life, dan ketika Hillenburg menciptakan SpongeBob SquarePants, dia mendekati Kenny suara karakter. Hillenburg memanfaatkan Kenny dan kepribadian orang lain untuk membantu menciptakan kepribadian dari SpongeBob. Suara SpongeBob awalnya digunakan oleh Kenny untuk hadiah karakter latar belakang dalam sebuah adegan keramaian di Rocko's Modern Life. Kenny lupa suara awalnya saat dia diciptakan hanya untuk yang menggunakan tunggal. Namun Hillenburg ingat ketika ia datang dengan SpongeBob dan menggunakan klip video episode untuk mengingatkan Kenny suara. Kenny mengatakan bahwa tertawa bernada tinggi SpongeBob itu khusus ditujukan untuk yang unik, yang menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin tertawa menjengkelkan dalam tradisi Popeye dan Woody Woodpecker. Sisi Antagonis SquarePants adalah cerdas dan antagonisme nya tidak alasan sama sekali, termasuk gangguan. *Dalam "Nasty Patty" ia membantu Mr Krabs membuat patty tercemar untuk "membunuh" Inspektur kesehatan. Mereka berdua berpikir Inspektur kesehatan adalah satu palsu. Dia bahkan menempatkan hal-hal menjijikkan di patty. *Dalam "Jokes Squirrel" Dia membuat olok Sandy dengan memanggil dirinya bodoh. Bahkan ia berjanji Sandy bahwa lelucon tupai lagi, ia memecahkan janji. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa orang tertawa Sandy "dengan", tapi mereka menertawakan dirinya. Namun ini berhenti sekali berpasir mulai menjadi Spongebob bodoh dan terluka *Dalam "Dapatkah Anda Spare Dime A?" ia mengambil Mr Krabs erat dengan leher. *Dalam "Pranks Lot a" dia dan Patrick setia dan takut semua orang, dan berusaha untuk membakar uang Mr Krabs '. *Dalam "Partai Pooper Pants" Squidward pergi ke pesta ketika kabel nya dipotong, jelas oleh SpongeBob. *Dalam "Squidward, Roh ramah" Dia mengutus Squidward di langit meskipun Squidward mengatakan nikmat lagi. Tapi ini karena ia berpikir bahwa Squidward masih mati. *Dalam "Rodeo Daze" Dia menculik orang, yang tidak akan membantu dia, untuk membantunya menyelamatkan Sandy dari rodeo. Yang secara teknis ilegal karena dianggap sebagai penculikan. *Dalam "Toy Store of Doom" Dia kesal karyawan dengan nyanyian. Ia juga bersembunyi di toko masa lalu jam buka dan seseorang bisa berpikir ia mungkin telah merampok toko. *Dalam "Just One Bite" Dia memaksa Squidward untuk makan Krabby Patty dengan handcuffing dirinya Squidward. *Dalam "Celana Ripped" Dia menipu penjaga hidup dengan berpikir dia sedang sekarat tapi itu sebuah lelucon hanya untuk mengatakan ia merobek celananya. *Dalam "Mulut Sailor", Dia menggunakan bahasa kotor, bersama dengan Patrick. (Sebagian besar terdengar seperti suara hewan akuatik ini) *Dalam "The Thing", Dia dan Patrick antagonized Squidward dengan mengajukan begitu banyak pertanyaan. *Dalam "Berjalan Kecil" Dia kejam mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dan sengaja melaju semua orang dari pantai tapi ia ditipu oleh Plankton. *Dalam "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" ia kejam dimarahi Mr Krabs (meskipun mabuk tapi dia berada di tempat Goober Goofy sehingga tidak ada minuman alkohol yang dijual di sana karena itu adalah tempat anak-anak) karena Mr Krabs tidak membuatnya manajer The Krusty Krab 2. *Dalam "Best Day Ever" dia memarahi orang yang membuatnya gagal dalam memiliki hari terbaik yang pernah. *Dalam "Didorong untuk Tears" merobek dia sampai lisensi Patrick dan melemparkannya keluar. *Dalam "Squidward di Clarinetland" Squidward harus melalui penyiksaan SpongeBob dibuat untuk menemukan klarinet. *Dalam "A Pal untuk Gary" ia dimarahi Gary untuk "berarti menjadi" untuk Fluffy Puffy, saat itu sebenarnya Puffy Fluffy yang sedang berarti Gary. (Dan berubah menakutkan) *Dalam "Terjebak di pemeras" SpongeBob dimarahi Patrick untuk mendapatkan dia terjebak dalam alat pemeras, dan tidak membantu sama sekali (dan juga dibutakan oleh titik yang Patrick mencoba untuk membantu, tapi SpongeBob dibutakan oleh kebodohan umum nya), Patrick berjalan off menangis dan semua Bottomites Bikini mengaktifkan SpongeBob mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia pantas mendapatkan apa yang ia, mengirimkan SpongeBob dalam depresi yang mendalam. *Dalam The Patty lain ia menciptakan restrant baru yang disebut The Patty lembek yang terbukti lebih baik daripada Krabby Patty. Jadi dia memaksa Mr Krabs dan Plankton untuk bekerja sama (banyak ke cemas mereka) untuk mendapatkan recipy yang akhirnya mereka lakukan, hanya untuk mengetahui itu bukan recipie nyata. Dan spongebob revieled dialah yang menciptakan Patty lembek hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka untuk bekerja sama. Sisi Kambing Hitam * Dalam New Student Starfish Patrick datang dengan spongebob ke sekolah berperahu di mana ia menulis surat menelepon Mrs Puff sebuah Meany gemuk dan menyerahkannya kepada spongebob. Mrs Puff kemudian mengambil salah satu bintang yang baik spongebob ini mie walaupun itu adalah kesalahan patrick itu. Namun Mrs Puff probibly menemukan ini ketika patrick mengatakan'' "Sampai jumpa spongebob, melihat Anda Meany gemuk besar."'' * Dalam Stanley S. SquarePants sepupu Spongebob bekerja dengan dia di krab krusty (seperti Squidward pindah) ia memecahkan banyak hal yang spongebob diklaim adalah salahnya. Namun akhirnya Spongebob tidak tahan lagi, dan menjelaskan itu adalah kesalahan Stanley. * Dalam Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful merupakan suatu bagian dari sampah jatuh patung squidwward (terbuat dari sampah) sehingga polisi memberi dia dan Squidward tiket untuk itu walaupun itu jatuh pada itu sendiri. Biografi thumb|left|Rumah spongebob squarepants yaitu nanas Menurut SIM-nya di episode "Sleepy Time" dan "No Free Rides", SpongeBob lahir pada tanggal 14 Juli 1986. SpongeBob SquarePants tinggal dengan siput peliharaannya Gary di sebuah rumah berbentuk nanas besar di 124 Jalan Keong, Bikini Bottom. Tetangganya yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, Squidward Tentacles, yang tinggal di sebuah kepala Pulau Paskah, membenci SpongeBob dan terus terganggu oleh kejenakaannya. SpongeBob tak menyadari hal ini, dan percaya Squidward adalah temannya. Selain rumah Squidward adalah rumah sahabat terbaik SpongeBob, Patrick Star, yang tinggal di bawah batu. SpongeBob bekerja di Krusty Krab, restoran Bikini Bottom yang paling populer, dimana ia bekerja memasak goreng dan menyiapkan semua makanan yang disajikan di Krusty Krab, terutama Krabby Patties. Episode pertama dari seri menggambarkan SpongeBob melamar pekerjaan di restoran ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia telah mimpi seumur hidupnya untuk bergabung dengan Karyawan Krusty, dan hanya sekarang ia "siap". Ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk pekerjaan itu, Squidward dan Mr. Krabs, ingin dia tidak bekerja di sana, mereka mengirim dia untuk mencari "spatula hidrodinamit" dengan drive turbo dan tambahan di kanan dan kiri". Sementara dia pergi mencarinya, ratusan teri lapar tiba dan membuat Squidward dan Mr Krabs kewalahan. SpongeBob segera kembali, setelah benar-benar menemukan spatula hidrodinamik, dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dengan memberi makan ikan teri, memperlihatkan keahlian memasak yang luar biasa. SpongeBob tidak hanya sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya, mampu menghasilkan Krabby Patty dalam hitungan detik, namun memiliki semangat yang kuat dan cinta abnormal untuk itu; sedikit dari gila kerja, ia menikmati pekerjaannya lebih dibandingkan dengan kegiatan lain, dan sedih setiap kali ia tidak dapat di tempat kerja. Dia juga memiliki obsesi sama dengan Krabby Patties diri, ia telah beberapa kali menyatakan mereka sebagai makanan terbaik di dunia, dan di "Just One Bite" dan "Shuffleboarding", ia terkejut melihat salah satu dari Krabby Patties dibuang. SpongeBob adalah salah satu dari beberapa karakter untuk memiliki jari-jari dan satu-satunya karakter utama yang memakai sepatu. Dia tampaknya sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya, karena dia adalah Wakil Asisten Manajer Umum dalam banyak hal yang berbeda. SpongeBob keterampilan sebagai juru masak goreng dapat secara akurat digambarkan sebagai manusia super, dalam episode seperti "Help Wanted" dan "Employee of the Month", dia terlihat membuat mereka dengan tarif ratusan atau bahkan ribuan per menit. Dia telah memenangkan 374 Karyawan berturut-turut penghargaan Bulan di Krusty Krab. Dalam "Friend or Foe", terlihat SpongeBob, sebagai bayi, membuat patty sempurna pada usaha pertamanya. Dalam "Neptune's Spatula", ia mampu menarik Spatula Emas dari grease, membuatnya "yang terpilih" oleh Raja Neptunus. Dalam episode yang sama, ia membuat satu burger yang lebih enak dari Raja Neptunus yang membuat banyak dengan cepat tapi sangat tidak enak. Squidward, karyawan lain restoran, berada di kasir dan mengambil pesanan. Squidward adalah kebalikan dari SpongeBob, ia membenci pekerjaannya (serta Krusty Krab itu sendiri) dan melakukannya dengan buruk dan sering selain bekerja hanya membaca buku atau tidur. Bos SpongeBob dan Squidward, Eugene Krabs, sangat serakah, egois dan menyalahgunakan karyawannya. Dia membayar mereka sangat buruk, jauh di bawah upah minimum yang legal, dan sangat terobsesi dengan uang. Meskipun demikian, SpongeBob tidak perlu diragukan lagi oleh Mr Krabs dan terlihat sampai dia sebagai figur otoritas. Meskipun tidak bekerja, SpongeBob menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bermain dengan sahabatnya, Patrick. Seperti SpongeBob, Patrick kekanak-kanakan, tolol dan bersenang-senang. Kedua sudah saling kenal sejak anak usia dini, dan anggota dari "Best Friends Forever Club". Kegiatan yang biasa mereka termasuk berburu ubur-ubur, meniup gelembung, dan lain-lain berbagai. Yang mereka lakukan mengganggu tetangga mereka, Squidward, yang pada berbagai kesempatan telah dimasukkan dalam bahaya sebagai akibat langsung dari tindakan mereka. Meskipun secara terbuka Squidward membenci SpongeBob dan Patrick, mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari ini dan percaya bahwa mereka adalah teman baiknya. Superhero favorit SpongeBob dan Patrick adalah Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, yang pensiun sampai SpongeBob dan Patrick dilawan oleh mereka. Sahabat lain SpongeBob adalah tupai dari Texas bernama Sandy Cheeks, yang mengenakan sebuah jas khusus dan helm untuk bertahan hidup di bawah air. SpongeBob pertama kali bertemu Sandy ketika melihat gulat padanya kima raksasa, yang ia membantu mengalahkan dia. Sandy kemudian mengundang SpongeBob ke rumahnya, sebuah terarium kedap udara yang dikenal sebagai Treedome, dan SpongeBob, tidak tahu apa udara, menerima. Ketika ia datang ke Treedome dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada air, ia mulai kering dan upaya untuk bertahan hidup tanpa air, mengatakan dirinya bahwa dia tidak membutuhkannya dan bahwa "Air adalah untuk orang payah!" Akhirnya, bagaimanapun, ia mulai panik. Akhirnya, Sandy memberikan SpongeBob dan Patrick mangkuk air untuk dipakai di atas kepala mereka, yang mereka pakai biasanya setiap kali mereka mengunjungi Treedome. Tidak seperti Patrick, Sandy sangat cerdas, baik di teknologi atau praktis, tetapi toleran terhadap kebodohan SpongeBob dan menikmati perusahaannya, dan dalam beberapa episode, maka tersirat bahwa Sandy telah bahkan membangkitkan kecerdasan SpongeBob jauh. Mereka senang melakukan olahraga ekstrem bersama-sama, terutama Karate. Keterampilan SpongeBob di karate ditampilkan sangat bervariasi antara episode, di kali, ia sama dan bahkan lebih baik daripada Sandy dalam keterampilan, sementara di lain waktu ia tidak kompeten ke titik di mana Sandy dapat mengirim dia terbang jarak yang cukup dengan satu pukulan, di "Karate Island", Sandy secara terbuka menyatakan bahwa keterampilan karatenya lebih baik daripada SpongeBob ini dengan "satu mil negara". SpongeBob juga, pada berbagai kesempatan, telah mengisyaratkan untuk naksir Sandy. SpongeBob juga hadir Mrs Puff Boating School, di mana ia secara berkala diuji untuk SIM-nya. Namun, ia menjadi sangat gugup dan sembrono saat di belakang kemudi perahu, dan secara konsisten gagal kali tes nya tak terhitung, sering melukai Mrs Puff dan / atau menghancurkan sekolah, kadang-kadang dia juga menghancurkan (bersama sekolahnya) seluruh Bikini Bottom dalam proses. Menurut episode "Mrs Puff, You Fired", SpongeBob telah gagal ujian 1.258.056 kali, dan satu-satunya orang dalam sejarah sekolah yang pernah gagal itu. Dalam episode yang sama, SpongeBob dikatakan "tidak bisa diajari", bahkan guru terbaik tidak bisa membuatnya lulus. Meskipun ketidakmampuannya mengemudi perahu, SpongeBob telah terbukti untuk dapat drive/naik berbagai hal lain cakap, termasuk batu, roket, sandwich dan kapal selam. SpongeBob mengklaim bahwa dia tidak tahu cara mengemudi, tetapi hanya panik di belakang kemudi dan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Dalam "Mrs Puff, You Fired", SpongeBob menerima pelatihan yang sangat baik dari yang sangat tangguh pengganti Mrs Puff militer-esque dan belajar cara mengemudi cakap, tetapi hanya dapat melakukannya sambil menutup mata karena latihan ketat guru dan sangat spesifik metode pengajaran. Meskipun SpongeBob memiliki beberapa teman, dan banyak warga Bikini Bottom sering memperlakukan dia cukup ramah, sebagian besar, jika tidak semua, warga Bikini Bottom telah terbukti memiliki beberapa derajat tidak suka untuk dia. Dalam episode "Gone", terlihat bahwa hari libur disebut "Hari Nasional Tanpa SpongeBob" telah dimulai oleh warga Bikini Bottom. Seperti namanya, itu adalah satu hari yang didedikasikan untuk menjauh dari SpongeBob, di mana orang meninggalkan Bikini Bottom untuk hari itu. Bahkan Patrick pergi, yang menyatakan bahwa setiap orang membutuhkan setidaknya satu hari dari tawa SpongeBob. Dalam upacara tersebut, mereka membangun patung kayu raksasa dari SpongeBob, membakarnya, menari di atas abu (meskipun beberapa, seperti Squidward, benar-benar ditampilkan menendang abu), dan kembali ke Bikini Bottom sebelum merayakan "Hari Nasional Tanpa Patrick". SpongeBob lebih dihormati daripada terhina oleh ini, karena ia adalah "inspirasi" untuk liburan. Kadang-kadang, SpongeBob adalah sebuah nudist. Dia ditampilkan telanjang di Ripped Pants, Nature Pants, Hooky, Pranks a Lot, All That Glitters, Rise dan Shine, Overbooked, dan Model Sponge, SpongeBob terlihat telanjang, terutama ketika ia ingin hidup dengan ubur-ubur di Nature Pants. Dan dalam Model Sponge, SpongeBob, mendapatkan pakaian ketika dia digunakan dalam sebuah iklan spons. Dalam Pranks Lot, SpongeBob dan Patrick harus strip untuk menggunakan semprotan tak terlihat. Dalam dipindahbukukan, selama presentasi, dia diminta untuk menanggalkan pakaian dan masukkan mesin. SpongeBob melakukannya. Dia menghapus gaun dari dalam dan meninggalkan dirinya telanjang sepanjang malam. - Umur Spongebob saat ini 25 tahun. - Desonal pecahan tulang spongebob adalah 2½-3¼ bagian. - Spongebob pertama terlihat di Help Wanted, ketika mendapat pekerjaan. - Berteman Dengan Patrick. - Pekerjaannya adalah koki "Krusty Krab". Keterampilan thumb|158px|Tulang SpongeBob dalam "I Had An Accident". Seperti banyak karakter kartun lainnya, SpongeBob telah terbukti memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa banyak dan atribut selama seri (meskipun secara fisik lemah). * Lentur tubuh Soft: Karena lembut tubuhnya, lentur, ia mampu bentuk pergeseran, memiliki beberapa tingkat kekebalan, mampu menyerap semua jenis dampak fisik, yang ditunjukkan terutama dalam episode, The Bully. * Regenerasi: Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa ia dengan cepat dapat menumbuhkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka atau dihapus. * Tanpa tulang: SpongeBob biasanya terbukti tanpa tulang (spons laut menjadi invertebrata) namun dalam beberapa episode seperti I Had an Accident yang ditampilkan pada perusahaan X-ray. * Penyerap: Menjadi spons, ia juga penyerap, dan dapat memperluas tubuhnya dengan menyerap cairan. Ketika ia menangis, ia sering kembali menyerap air matanya. Seperti di The Bully ketika Flats Flounder terus memukul dia tapi Spongebob hanya menyerap semua pukulan itu. * Bernyanyi dan Bermain Musik dengan Hidung: SpongeBob ditampilkan untuk memiliki suara menyanyi yang fantastis. Dia menggunakan hidungnya sebagai seruling, yang ia sangat baik. Dia juga vokalis di Band Geeks. * Memasak: SpongeBob memiliki roti memasak Krabby pekerjaan di Krusty Krab. * Berburu Ubur-ubur: SpongeBob dan Patrick telah jellyfished dalam beberapa episode, di Jellyfish Hunter, ia menangkap setiap ubur-ubur tunggal di bidang. * Berseluncur dengan lidah: SpongeBob lidah-boarded di Pra-Hibernation Minggu, ia juga bisa melakukannya dalam permainan Battle for Bikini Bottom Video. * Keterampilan Bertahan Hidup: Dalam Untuk Simpan Squirrel a, SpongeBob dan Patrick hampir makan satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup. * Meniup Gelembung: SpongeBob dapat melakukan gerakan yang luar biasa dengan gelembung. Desain Spongebob_Squarepants_1.jpg|Musim 1 Spongebob_Squarepants_2.jpg|Musim 2 Spongebob_Squarepants_3.jpg|Musim 3 Spongebob_squarepants_movie_screenshot_9.jpg|di Film Season7-design.jpg|Musim 4-7 Bandicam_2011-08-27_21-47-14-171.jpg|Musim 8-Sekarang It's_a_Spongebob_Christmas_.jpg|SpongeBob di stop-motion untuk Ini adalah Natal SpongeBob! Trivia * Spongebob adalah salah satu tokoh Spongebob Squarepants yang selalu muncul di semua episode sekaligus terbanyak diantara tokoh utama. Referensi es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf ru:Губка Боб pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (postać) fr:Bob l'éponge it:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants cy:SpynjBob Pantsgwâr zh-tw:海綿寶寶 (人物) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز (شخصية) pt-br:Bob Esponja el:Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης Τετραγωνοπαντελονής en:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (lik) uk:Губка Боб Квадратні Штани Kategori:Penduduk bikini bottom